Pujangga Berkuda Putih (Spin-off)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Di tengah kegagalan cinta, Ren memutuskan tag team dengan dewi Fortuna. ・ [RenIso] ・ [#SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : _Slice of Life_. OOC. Keju. Inner joke allert. Sakakibara Ren inside (?)

* * *

 **Pujangga Berkuda Putih  
** (Spin Off version)

Dedicated for **Chenchuuu** untuk even **SS:SO** dari grup **Kunugiauthor**.  
Surprise, dear! Silahkan disantap kejutan abalnya OHOHOHOHO!

. **  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Maaf ya, Sekakibara :)_**

.

 _Shit_.

Untuk remaja ingusan berponi nyentrik yang bangga dengan julukan pujangga. Casanova. Arjuna. Pemikat hati pria maupun wanita. Penolakan menjadi hal terakhir yang paling tidak bisa diterima sepanjang hidupnya.

Masih terbayang-bayang kerling dari lensa sewarna harpa Apollo sang gadis yang membuat dadanya perih. Semakin sesak napasnya hanya untuk menahan rindu, di sela tumpukan helai demi helai bulu sayap sandal Hermes yang bertumpang tindih.

Seumpama titisan Calliope; dewi puisi bersenjatakan pena bulu angsa, menciptakan untaian panjang nan puitis secara spontan sudah menjadi talenta alamiah. Tapi untuk kesempurnaan momen dan fisik, sudah dua hari nonstop ini dia berencana matang (termasuk cap-cip-cup koleksi baju dan survey lokasi yang tepat demi tujuan mulia menembak pujaan hati) yang sialnya semua kerja keras itu mentah hanya dengan satu kata _maaf_.

Mana nulis namanya salah pulak.

 ** _Namaku Sakakibara Ren, Yukiko sweet heart. Serius kamu nggak bisa dateng? Aku ada kejutan yang suprise nih~_**

Ren masih berusaha. Ditambah sedikit humor kacang untuk memancing suasana supaya terkesan _nyaru_ , begitu niatnya.

Berbekal petunjuk buku saku panduan; wanita berasal dari Venus, diyakini kaum hawa tanpa sadar menjadikan emosi sebagai mesin modern mengesampingkan bentuk logis. Mereka percaya suatu hubungan, erat kaitannya dengan perasaan dalam memproduksi alur romansa bermutu antar pasangan. Ren dengan berat hati memberikan kesan mendalam di hati para incaran meskipun harus sedikit membuang sisi elegan.

 ** _Ponimu udah sering bikin aku syok, kok. Sekali lagi maaf karena sorry ya, Sakikabara :) :)_**

 _._

 _Brokoro_ tuh yang kayak begini.

Buru-buru Ren mengambil cermin yang rajin mangkal di dalam tas selempang bermerk, menatap seluk beluk ketampanan parasnya yang terbilang tanpa cacat. Bergumam kesal sembari membetulkan kerah tinggi jaket hitamnya.

"Apalagi sih yang masih kurang? Wajah ganteng ada. Penampilan oke punya. Isi dompet juga jangan ditanya... cash, debit, credit, semua lengkap!"

Ditambah otak dan _skill_ bermacam-macam. Ren berjuang menaikkan _mood_ dengan mengingat-ingat bakat terpendamnya. Ditantang nge- _drift_ , dia jagonya walau masih baru berani pake sepeda (Ren ingin mendapat SIM secepatnya kemudian mengemudi Lamborghini, duh.). Ditantang unjuk kemampuan di bidang seni, maka panggung tak bertuan akan menjadi saksi cover paling sempurna fantastic baby, lagu Korea favoritnya. Ditantangー

"ーmakan nih spageti lewat hidung!"

Nah, kalau yang itu Ren mikir-mikir dulu. Takut hidung mancungnya malah tersiksa lahiriah.

Kepala dialihkan ke sisi kanan, pada dua setel muda-mudi berisik yang tengah sibuk mengerjai figur sepantaran. Pandangannya sontak tertuju pada antena kembar yang mencuat unik dari ujung kepala. Tampak tidak asing.

Berpikir sebentar. Ren mencoba mengingat-ingat nama pemilik pipi sekenyal mochi yang masih tertunduk menatap piring besar berisi pasta siap santap. Fokusnya semakin mengerucut pada bibir ranum yang masih membuka, seakan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang tak kunjung terucap.

Isogai Yuuya. Atau Yuuna. Yuuma? Sepertinya yang terakhir.

Sesungguhnya sosok itu terlalu banyak mencuri perhatian Ren dalam rapat gabungan ketua kelas berkala setiap minggunya. Pertama, karena kemiripan remaja tersebut dengan gadis yang baru saja menolaknya (entah dari sisi mana, anggaplah cocoklogi di bagian mahkota kelam menawan). Kedua, sampai sekarang si rambut mohawk memang masih heranーuntuk ukuran laki-laki, paras ketua kelas E sungguh terlalu manis. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir ketua dan wakilnya sebaiknya bertukar seragam sekolah saja.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sebetulnya bohong dan tidak punya pacar, ya?"

Ah.

Radar proaktif-nya bangkit menyadari situasi dan peluang langka, mendadak paham situasinya. Di saat yang sama, sirat kekecewaan akan cinta yang sempat bercokol seketika sirna. Yakinlah sang Fortuna memang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum padanya.

"Hahaha, masa aku bohong sih, Takeo-kun!?"

Merdu. Nada suara yang tidak memiliki selipan percaya diri membuat Ren ingin menerkamnya di tempat. Siapapun yang bernama Takeo itu sudah berhasil tercatat dalam daftar dendam pribadi pemuda Sakakibara.

Tersenyum ganteng sejenak, bokongnya meninggalkan kursi lalu mengayunkan boot-nya ke medan perang, tepat ketika tangan _ikemen_ yang bergetar mulai mengambil garpu untuk menyendok perlahan pasta menggiurkan di depan hidung.

Karena sudah selayaknya seorang pangeran menolong sang putri yang tengah tertawan meskipun tanpa berbekal perisai atau pedang, kan? Dan Ren mungkin sedang tidak menunggangi kuda putih, tapi dia yang adalah seorang pujangga memang sebuah fakta, kan? Kan?

Berhasil memasuki areal titik buta target tanpa mencolok, kepalanya condong sedikit diam-diam dari arah belakang. Mengirup samar wangi apel yang diyakini berasal dari helai lembut legam calon pujaan. _Berbunyi mesra_ _ー_

"Maafkan aku, Iso-chan. Aku datang terlambat."

* * *

(Spin Off) **END**

.

.

.

*Ren tidac mohawk, tapi karena ditulis di originalnya begitu jadi ikut2 saja #yha

 **A/N** :  
Maaf untuk Nchu kalau fic-nya jadi hancur berkeping dan melenceng dari headcanon. Tapi ini hasil maksimalku di tengah hantaman WB, semoga dirimu suka. Yang belum baca fic **Pujangga Berkuda Putih** versi original, BACA YA! Bagus banget loh ceritanya ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡

...dan **Met Natal 2015** untuk semua penghuni FAKI. God Bless Us dan Our Lovely Fandom! Happy Birthday Akabane Karma! #tetibajauh

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
